doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:2ª temporada de Padre de familia
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje = Humberto Vélez |fecha_grabacion = Octubre-Noviembre de 1999 |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1999-2000 |episodios = 21 |predecesor = Primera Temporada |sucesor = Tercera temporada |direccion_casting = }} La segunda temporada de Padre de familia se estrenó en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX el 23 de septiembre de 1999. La serie se estrenó por el canal FOX de Latinoamérica en el año 2000 (posiblemente en Febrero). Producción El doblaje de la temporada fue estrenado a principios del año 2000. *Bonnie Swanson deja de ser doblada por Patricia Quintero y en su lugar Norma Iturbe y dos actrices de voz desconocidas prestan su voz para el personaje. *Glenn Quagmire, quién era doblado por Gustavo Melgarejo, pasa a manos de Esteban Desco. *Joe Swanson deja de ser doblado por Benjamín Rivera y pasa a ser repartido entre Andrés García, José Carlos Moreno y Alfonso Ramírez. *Jonathan Weed deja de ser doblado por Alfonso Ramírez y pasa a ser repartido entre un actor desconocido, José Luis McConnell y Roberto Mendiola. *Esta fue la última temporada en ser doblada en Audiomaster 3000, la siguiente temporada pasó a manos de Doblajes París. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio #8: El aristócrata (Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater) Episodio #9: El abuelo Griffin (Holy Crap) Curiosidades *Este fue el último episodio en contar con la participación de Eduardo Borja ya que fallecería posteriormente. Episodio #10: Un nuevo milenio (Da Boom) Episodio #11: Brian enamorado (Brian in Love) Episodio #12: Amo los trofeos (Love Thy Trophy) Curiosidades *Por razones desconocidas Loretta Brown es interpretada por tres actrices, una actriz desconocida quién fue su voz durante toda la temporada, Graciela Saavedra y Patricia Quintero. Episodio #13: La muerte no está muerta (Death Is a Bitch) Curiosidades *Cony Madera retoma al personaje de Rose DeWitt Bukater quien la doblo en Titanic, pero José Antonio Macías no retoma a Jack Dawson en su lugar lo dobla Carlos Amador. Episodio #14: El rey está muerto (The King Is Dead) Episodio #15: Soy Peter, el hombre (I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar) Episodio #16: El Dios Peter (If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' '') Episodio #17: '''Contienda entre sexos' (Running Mates) Episodio #18: Una pintura de mil dólares (A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks) Episodio #19: Quince minutos de vergüenza (Fifteen Minutes of Shame) Episodio #20: Camino a Rhode Island (Road to Rhode Island) Trivia *En su estreno original, el episodio presentaba una escena de Brian y Stewie en el aeropuerto. La escena llegó a doblarse, pero fue cortada y solo puede ser encontrada en el DVD "The Freakin 'Sweet Collection". Canciones *''Camino a Rhode Island'' **Interpretada por: René García (Stewie Griffin) y Gerardo Reyero (Brian Griffin) Episodio #21: Di no a las drogas (Let's Go to the Hop) Canciones *''Deja las ranas'' **Interpretada por: Humberto Vélez (Peter Griffin), ¿? (Doug) y actrices y actores desconocidos Episodio #22: Querida Janet (Dammit Janet!) Canciones *''Me haces sentir muy bien'' **Interpretada por: René García (Stewie Griffin) Episodio #23: Hay algo referente a Paulie (There's Something About Paulie) Episodio #24: Soy muy sexy para mi gordura (He's Too Sexy for His Fat) Episodio #25: El país de Peter (E. Peterbus Unum) Curiosidades En la parte en la que el electricista discute con Peter este dice "Guggle" en vez de Google. Canciones *''No puedes tocarme'' **Interpretada por: Humberto Vélez (Peter Griffin) Episodio #26: Historia de primera plana (The Story on Page One) Episodio #27: Talento desperdiciado (Wasted Talent) Episodio #28: Se busca padre (Fore father) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Fuzzy Door Productions Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s